Strawberry Swing
by LumosLemon
Summary: After Harry Potter has ended, what is there to do? Univercity will be ending quicker than they all thought and with time on there hands before, the have to go back to filming. What will happen?    Will they all stay friends? Will romance strike on of them


"Look, why can't I just borrow you're car?" I said as I walked towards her, trying to get in front before she entered the car.

"Because Rupe, I need it for the day" She giggled and opened the car door to her red mini. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind, and her brown eyes standing out above anyone else's walking down the street.

"Like balls you need it, where you going?…Can I come with?" I said as she jumped into the little tin can. I don't think I would actually fit in, then again, I have done before. But I was quite drunk. I was soon knocked out of my pondering state when the cars engine revved.

I knocked on her car window and signalled my hand in a rolling motion, for her to roll down the window. She did, and I smiled. Emma sighed, looking up at me, grinning slightly.

"I'm going to see Evanna, girly stuff, you wont want to come. Why don't you give Dan a call, get him to come round? Have a guys day" And with that she rolled up her car window, waved and drove off down the small London road ahead of her.

I sighed in defeat, slipped one hand in my jeans pocket and the other hand ran freely, through my now short red hair. Then slipped my hand into the opposite jean pocket.

I was bloody bored, I chucked at myself. I had grown accustomed to saying 'Bloody' after ten years of saying it.

I sighed, what was I supposed to do now that Harry Potter had ended? Which totally blows by the way.

I liked spending time with Emma, she was different compared to everyone else. Plus she was one of my best friends, though ten again so was Daniel, which is why I should give him a call. I sighed in defeat once more, she was right. I haven't seen him since the film came out which was three weeks ago, and I had a small guilt starting to grow inside me. My large hand reached into my jeans pocket and pulled my phone out, my hand acting like a grabber machine, searching for the prize. Which I soon won.

Minutes later I had the brick of a phone pressed against my ear and counting the rings, I really did miss hanging out with him thinking about it. On the fourth ring he answered.

"Hello?" His happy voice bouncing down the line and into my ear canals. I smiled, he was always so cheery I don't know how he does it.

"Hey mate, how've you been?" I said, pushing my hand through my red locks once more, well what was left of them.

"Oh hey Rupe, how you been? I've been great thanks" He said down the line. I could hear some muffling voices in the distance, but I ignored it and started to speak again.

"Good, and I've been fine thanks, bit bored like. You know? But other than that I'm doing fine" I heard a voice muffling in the background, the phone sounded like someone was pulling the phone off of Dan.

'Tell him to come down' I heard in the distance and I just decided to ask.

"Who was that?" I said, now thinking who it could be. I heard Dan sigh and breath down the phone.

"It's Tom, he wants me to ask if you want to come down, we're bored stiff" He said.

The phone was passed to someone, or more like grabbed if Tom's there. I chuckled at them both slowly fighting in the background. Even in the real world, they can't get along.

"Sorry, Tom grabbed the phone off me, so do you want to come?" Dan said.

"I did not!" Tom shouted in the background, I chuckled once more whilst Dan told him to shut up and sit down.

I winced and remembered that my car was being currently fixed at the garage.

"I would man, but my cars being fixed" I sighed down the line, I was still outside on the street. But sat on the steps leading up to my apartment. The phone was moving again, and passed onto someone. No doubt it would be Tom.

"Super! We'll come down to you ginger! Love ya sexy, see you in a bit" Tom said excitedly down the phone, and before I could say bye, the line went dead. No doubt that Dan would be giving him a lecture on not to take people's phones whilst in mid conversation.

I smiled and looked up at the morning sky, it was a beautiful pastel blue colour with hardly a white fluffy cloud in sight. I chuckled to myself. Then started to walk back up the steps, towards my apartment on the top floor. Good job for the elevators.

This was going to be an interesting day, I thought.


End file.
